eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1864 (17 November 1999)
Synopsis Kim and Sonia have breakfast in the café and Sonia stuffs her face with a huge fry-up while chubby model-wannabe Kim splashes a bit of vinegar on her hand and licks it. Jim is generously telling everyone he'll pay for their breakfast, then he's surprised when Robbie charges him for them. Robbie and Sonia both have a go at Jim for his gambling, saying that he was thrown out of his last place for it and it will be the same here. After school, Sonia, getting fatter by the mealtime, stuffs her face with chips, and Kim looks enviously on and then goes to the kitchen and eats a bit of paper. Jim watches her with surprise from the hallway, and asks her if she'd like a biscuit instead. She says she has toothache and she was trying to push paper into her tooth, so she won't have a biscuit thanks. Nina tells Beppe she has thought of her birthday favour, and it's to accompany her to an aerobics lesson. Beppe is horrified and finds it very hard work, but Nina says he will thank her for it, and then he looks up to see Sam. Beppe gives up the lesson, but he and Sam get together afterwards and decide to stop all the secret meetings and go out properly. Gianni makes Jackie a coffee and tells her to sit down for her coffee break. He asks her to talk about last night, and Jackie says she doesn't want to spoil their new friendship, and she'd like to carry on with them being nice to each other, and just see how it goes. She asks Jeff to repair the flood damage. He goes round to their flat and has to break in because Steve is inside and has deadlocked the door. Steve nervously has a vase ready to hit Jeff with, and Jeff apologises, saying he was told no-one would be in, and jokes he didn't know he had to bring flowers. Steve says that everyone here thinks he's guilty, even though he was found innocent. Jeff says "Don't include me - I'm sitting firmly on the fence with this one." Peggy arrives back in a cab and Pat and Barry see her and welcome her back. She asks how the wedding plans are and offers the Vic for the reception. When they tell Natalie she is horrified, and says no chance. They point out to Natalie that they really can't afford the Walford Roof Gardens. Troy searches for Irene because the shop is closed, and she's in the launderette, washing the sheets. She tells him that it can't happen again, because she can't live with the guilt, and it's not fair on Terry. Troy moans that he was a one night stand, and tells her he's in love with her. Troy comes back later, telling her he has decided to move out as it would be torture living with her. They go round the back in the shop for a more private moment, and Terry arrives back from the course to find the shop apparently deserted, but he doesn't suspect anything. Sam appears with Beppe and tells Peggy that they are dating, whatever she thinks. Ricky tells Peggy that Phil is sitting at home and refusing to go out of the flat, and Peggy is annoyed that Frank hasn't told her this already. They tell her that Phil won't see anyone, but she says she'll get the key from Jamie. However, Jamie says he's already in big trouble for letting Ricky in yesterday. He goes home and tells Phil that Peggy wants to see him. Phil has a go at Jamie and the hanging threat "Don't do it again..." is, as always, picked up by Jamie, who is becoming quite expert at manipulating people with his battered kid sob story, and he asks "Or what...what will you do? Hit me?" Jamie tells Phil he's just like Billy - and he will bring Peggy round when he finishes work - and adds "Have a wash, you stink." So, Jamie lets Peggy in and Phil refuses to talk to her and goes out. He goes to the Arches, and Peggy follows. Phil says she obviously doesn't care about him, and Peggy selfishly says Phil obviously didn't care about her feelings. Peggy retorts that he slept with Grant's wife, and Grant was still married, too. Phil says she's always made excuses for Grant, and she might as well go home and worry about the son she really wants, as he doesn't want to be part of her family any more. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Mike Reid as Frank *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael Greco as Beppe *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Krystle Williams as Kim *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns